masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M-76 Revenant
The main walkthrough on this site for ME2 regarding the Collector Ship claims that the M-76 Revenant can be acquired by not only Soldiers, but also by Vanguards. On my playthrough with a vanguard, veteran difficulty, on the Xbox 360, I was only given the option for the M-300 Claymore shotgun, with my other two options being training for assault rifles or sniper rifles. Does anyone have information of this? Is the walkthrough in error, or is there a glitch or something? Dbushik 22:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :As I understand it, non-weapon classes can learn those weapons, but that's the benefit. You don't get the class-specific weapon. So, while a Vanguard can learn the Assault Rifle, it can only use the non-specialized ones in the game. It would give you access to the Vindicator, Geth Pulse, etc., but not the Revenant .--JeremyWinston 23:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I just finished a playthrough on a Vanguard (Normal - switched briefly to Hardcore for the Geth Pulse Rifle) and did NOT get the option to choose the Revenant. I'm pretty certain that the Revenant is for Soldiers only, primarily on the strength of Cristina Norman's comments to that effect on the official forums and several interviews. It's apparent from several playthroughs that the "unique" weapons (Revenant, Claymore, Widow) are only available to classes that already possess training in their base weapon types; classes without that training will only ever be able to use the vanilla weapons in the category they choose. Derint 03:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : It's worth noting that whatever you choose for your first playthrough, you're stuck with. Second time around on the Collector Cruiser you don't get to pick an option you missed, so if you took Shotgun or Assault Rifle training as an Infiltrator, you can never pick up the Widow Anti-Material Rifle, nor the Revenant or Claymore. Choose wisely! --Marcus Langley 03:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the walkthrough was edited to remove the reference to Vanguards being able to obtain the M-76. That's great, but if anyone has more info, this page would probably be a good place to add it. I didn't find a solid reference or explanation, but did see on a message board some people talking about it as a PC only glitch/exploit. Anyway, if there is more info great, if not the current walkthrough seems accurate on this point now. Dbushik 21:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) There are PC mods out there that allow any class to use any weapon and/or give all weapons from the beginning of the game, which is where the original assertion may have come from. Just FYI. Derint 02:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Slight Resemblence? "The M-76 bears a slight resemblance to the M-41 pulse rifle used by the Colonial Marines in the Aliens vs. Predator franchise." 'Slightly' is an understatement. The only part that looks even remotely similar is the upper workings; the barrel, stock, just about everything looks completely different. [1] Incrognito 18:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one who though this rifle had some striking resemblances to the M-15 Vindicator? Especially when comparing their ME3 photos? RevanSentinel 21:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Topics like this belong elsewhere as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 02:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Shepard Exclusive Am I the only person who lements that this weapon is not available to any squad members? Personally, I think it would tie in with Zaeed's soldierly class and destructive tendencies perfectly. In fact, the research required for him to wield it could even spawn from having him dwell on the past of his favorite assault rifle, 'Jesse'. It might even make up for him being a complete dueche ; ). The only other alternative would be Garrus (being an expert in weapons training), although that would just be way too much to ask for. Incrognito 07:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that it should be available to Zaeed, but seeing as he has no interactive dialogue I don't think it would be possible. As far as Garrus goes, if anything he should get the Anti-materiel rifle since he is more of a sniping expert. —ArmeniusLOD 00:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you mod the Coalesced correctly, you can give Zaeed usage of the M76 as though it were a 'unique' weapon, as per Grunt's Claymore or Legion's Widow. Shadowhawk27 23:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I think they should've swapped Legion and Garrus' upgrades, and given the Revenant to Zaeed. That actually makes more sense, as Zaeed was planned to use the Revenant, and even used it in his reveal trailer. InfiniteAmo 06:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::What upgrade does Garrus have exactly? Only Mordin, Jack, Legion, and Grunt have specific upgrades. 06:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Garrus has the Thanix Cannon developed by the turians, so it would make no sense for Legion to have that... Hippies4ever 01:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I believe the user is referring to the fact that Garrus does not have a weapon upgrade. However, comments like this belong in a forum or blog post not on a talk page. Lancer1289 01:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Obtaining it during another playthrough Is it at all possisble to obtain this weapon (or any of the others from the pile during the mission) when using a Shep that has already gone through ME2 at least once? Would I have to play through on a harder difficulty in order to obtain another weapon? Or do I have to start a new game in otder to get another weapon? Soren7550 16:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) As far as my experience, you cannot. Imported characters will not get a chance to choose weapon on Collector Ship Geth Destroyers? I deleted the part about Geth Destroyers using the weapon, as I'm pretty sure they only use M-451 Firestorms. Do tell me if I'm wrong. 20:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Geth Primes If the coalesced.ini file is edited to force the game to drop down weapons of enemies, when you kill a Geth Prime and pick it's M-76, it has a 10000 shots per clip capacity. It also fires defferently, it has about 2 second delay like a machine gun or something. That is realy weird. Also the Rocket Drones, throw M-17 Rocket Launchers and the Geth Recon Drones throw M-4 Shuriken (completely usable even for my soldier Shepard). SoulRipper 11:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) DLC? I thought I heard somebody say you could get the Revenant through dlc. :It's not part of any current or announced DLC, so no. SpartHawg948 03:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea_lFkvWm6Y :And that only shows someone who used a hack to access the Revenant. There is no dlc that includes the Revenant, nor is there any way to access it outside of hacking the game, which was said in the previous comment by Spart, and it is now said again. Lancer1289 23:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean apart from playing as a soldier and picking up the Revenant on the Collector Cruiser? That's all I'm seeing in that video. (Soldier Shepard with a Revenant) If one starts a NG+ (Import ME2 Character on the main menu) from a character that picked up the Revenant on the ship, they have access to it for the entire game, including before the Collector Cruiser. I assume Lancer already knows this, so I'm just saying this for the Unregistered's benefit. ::Edit: Ah, there it is. I hadn't watched the video all the way through. I assume the purpose of posting the video was to showcase the fact that Legion is carrying a Revenant near the end? If so, Lancer is correct: Just as Legion doesn't normally appear in the game that early without modifying save games, he cannot carry a Revenant without modifying the save game or other data. -- Dammej (talk) 07:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) At one point the guy who posted the video said he didn't use mods and theres a DLC that allows your teammates to use it. :Well he is wrong then as there is no DLC that allows access to the Revenant. It can only be used by Soldier Shepard and no one else. See the comments above on this. The Revenant is not accessable to anyone else without modifying the game. Lancer1289 02:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Class Specific Notes Is it just me or does it seem a little redundant seeing as how there is only one class that can use this gun? Tanooki1432 17:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :It does. I'll make the adjustments. Lancer1289 18:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Intended as a research project? It appears that it could be a possibility that the revenant was originally intended to be a research upgrade for zaeed, allowing him to equip the weapon (similar to Grunt and Legion's research upgrades). I think that this would make sense as it is the only weapon available on the collector cruiser that is not available for any other teammate. 18:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly, but at the same time it is still speculation and it cannot be included without dev confirmation. Lancer1289 18:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC)